


Plants

by Moonlovingvampire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlovingvampire/pseuds/Moonlovingvampire
Summary: Lance's plants keep dying





	Plants

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes out to Geist who gave me the prompt, but also my plant Lance, I promise I won't let you die

"Thank you for the plant! I  _ promise _ I won't kill this one."

Lance loved plants; his entire apartment was full of them. In every window and on every bench, table, or other flat surfaces, you could find at least two pots of various flowers. He had cacti, orchids, succulents, small palm tree-like plants, plants hanging from the ceiling, plants that just looked like a bunch of green leaves, plants with flowers that weren't orchids, sometimes even bouquets of flowers in vases. The only problem was, he never managed to keep them alive. No matter how well he followed the plant care he looked up online, they all, without a doubt, died. He even went to the library and looked at plant books! But no matter what he tried, they all died.

His friends knew this and gave him plants as often as they could.

People sometimes wondered why he liked plants so much if they keep dying on him. Lance always replied with a smile that they make him happy. Even if they didn’t stay with him for long, he knew that no matter how sad he got when they died, the joy of the time he had them outweighed it. “I don’t know if I can live without having plants around me; things just feels  _ wrong _ without them,” he would say whenever he was asked.

If there was  _ anyone _ who loved Lance’s plants as much as Lance did, it was his boyfriend, Keith.

Keith didn’t have any plants of his own except for a cactus he’d gotten as a housewarming gift from Shiro.

He loved getting Lance plants though. Getting plants always made him so happy so by now more than half of Lance's plants were probably from him.

Lance always got a little bit extra sad when a plant he'd got from him died though, thinking that Keith would be so disappointed in him for not managing to keep a gift from him alive, but Keith was always quick to assure him that he didn't mind it. He knew that Lance had cared for the plant as well as he could and that it didn't die because of carelessness. “And besides,” he would say, “this just means I get to buy you more plants.”

It wasn't until one day, when Keith overheard Lance complaining to Hunk about his plants dying,  that Keith remembered something he'd been told once:  _ "If your plants are dying even when you are caring for them correctly, it means they are absorbing the curses your enemies are casting upon you." _

He didn't believe it at first, but after he thought about it, he realised there might be some truth to it. Lance took care of his plants  _ extremely _ well, and they still died. Keith didn't care for his cactus nearly as well. Yes, it was a cactus, but going over a year without watering it was a bit excessive. He still forgot he had to water it most of the time. His point was, if his neglected cactus survived, while Lance’s well cared for plants died, maybe there was something else behind it. Not to mention how Lance always felt better when he was near plants. If the plants were  _ literally _ absorbing curses that were laid on Lance, it wasn’t weird that being near them made him feel better.

It didn’t really matter to Keith if the curse was real or not, he wasn’t taking any chances. He would keep Lance supplied with as many plants he could afford, helping him replace the ones who died and giving him new ones to care about.

If the curse wasn’t real, he was still making his boyfriend happy. If it was real, he was also keeping him safe.

And so Keith decided he would give Lance plants until the curse was gone, and even more when it was lifted, if it would ever lift.

“It’s okay, I can always get you a new one if you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> My other plant is called Kaye
> 
> You can find me on my tumblr, [moonlovingvampire](http://moonlovingvampire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
